In vehicles, the need is felt to avoid cracking or breakage of containers with liquids, in particular flammable liquids, in case of accidents, such as the fuel tank, the filter for diesel fuel, etc. . . . in order to prevent leakage of said liquids.
In particular, the fuel tanks are made of plastic material and may be damaged by the screws threads which are arranged in adjacent areas and that protrude with respect to the nut screw in which they are screwed. Therefore, it is appropriate to prevent the threads from coming into contact with the tank surface. Said need occurs, in particular, in the cars, for the screws that secure the rear seats to the chassis.
To fulfill this requirement, it is known to cover the protruding end of the screws by placing a metal guard between the outer surface of the tank and said end. The guard is shaped and dimensioned from time to time according to the spaces that are actually available and is fixed to the chassis by welding, generally after having already fixed the rear seats.
The known solutions of the type just described are hardly satisfactory since they are not always effective.
In fact, the welds that hold the guards to the chassis may fail during impacts, therefore said guards can lose their original position, and not fulfill their tank protective function.
Furthermore, guards of the known type are not standard and require relatively extended time to be fixed to the chassis.
GB1231963A describes a solution corresponding to the preamble of claim 1 and involving a tab which is folded to cover the end of a screw and is arranged between the chassis and the nut so as to remain locked as the nut is tightened. However, this solution can give rise to mounting mistakes.